The disclub golf is the disc golf for the old retired man. The old retired man stands still and swivels the disclub to launch the disc. It is similar to the traditional ball golf. With the flagpole being replaced by the inverted umbrella type flagpole, the disclub golf can play on the golf course, too.
Disclub golf is the new golf sport invented by the Tarng Family. It is dedicated for the old retired men who liked the disc golf as they were young. However, as the disc golfers become old, they are no more able to play the disc golf in the rough disc golf course. The old disc golfer can play the disclub golf in the plain golf course. The disclub golf is compatible with the ball golf to play in the same golf course.
The golf ball can be hit with the launching angle to be 45° relative the ground. The 45° is to have the maximum throwing distance for golf ball. However, the conventional disc is thrown with 0° relative to the ground.
Furthermore, on the golf ball, there are dimples to enhance the golf ball flying distance. The golf ball dimples use the Magnus force to enhance the flying distance. However, in the conventional disc, the surface of disc is flat. There are no dimples on disc surface to enhance the distance.
On our invention Tarng golfdisc, there are dimples on the surface of disc. With the dimples, the Tarng Force can increase the launch angle from 0° to 45°, etc. With the increment of the launching angle from 0° to 45°, the dimples on the Tarng golfdisc surface can enhance the flying distance of the Tarng disc.
For the single piece aerofoil, the subsonic aerofoil has the round head. The supersonic aerofoil has the sharp triangle. The conventional disc is in subsonic operation range. However, the edge of the bottom edge of golfdisc is in the sharp triangle shape.
Furthermore, for the two-piece aerofoil, there is a flap at the tail edge of the aerofoil. To increase the lift force, the flap rotates downward.
The super-lift Tang golfdisc combines the above characteristics to be unique high lift disc. The golfdisc has the right triangle rim. The bottom edge of the rim is horizontal. The tail edge of the bottom edge has a triangle flap. At the front rim of the disc, the triangle flap servers as the downward flap to increase the lift. At the side rim of the disc, the triangle serves as the stability fin. At the rear rim of the disc, the triangle flap reduces the air blowing into the bore of the discap to reduce the drag. The super-lift Tang golfdisc can increase the drift capability and the gliding distance of the disc.
The super-lift Tang golfdisc of the disclub golf is different from the conventional disc of disc golf. As the super-lift Tang golfdisc launches from the disclub head, it is in the horizontal slicing action. The horizontal bottom plane can increase the horizontal operation angle of the launching disc. Furthermore, the horizontal bottom plane can reduce the air blowing into the bore to reduce the drag force of golfdisc.
The disc golf course usually locates in the rugged terrain. To make it easy to carry the disclub, the telescopic disclub is adopted. The telescopic disclub uses the screws to adjust and fix the length of disclub. Due to the swivel of the disclub, the reaction force of the disc will twist the telescopic disclub. The screw must be self-tighten due to the twist of the telescopic disclub. Therefore, there are the right-hand telescopic disclub and left-hand telescopic disclub.
The headwear discopter is to search the lost golfdisc in the golf course or discgolf course. There is a smart phone and video camera carried by the discopter. The headwear discopter takes off from the head of the disc golfer and searches the lost golfdisc in the golf course. The video is transmitted from the smart phone and video camera and transmitted back to the wrist-wear monitor for the disclub golfer to identify the lost golfdisc.